disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1942
]] begins his career as a comic book writer with "Pluto Saves the Ship".]] '']] ", the first Donald Duck comic story to feature the work of Carl Barks (who provided partial artwork).]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 6 - ''Fantasia (severely edited version) *August 8 - The fifth Disney animated feature, Bambi, premieres in London, England *August 13 - Bambi premieres in New York City *August 14 - Bambi (Salt Lake City, Utah) *August 21 - Bambi *October 29 - Bambi (Hollywood, California) Shorts *January 11 - Donald's Decision *January 13 - All Together *January 16 - The Village Smithy *January 23 - The New Spirit *February 7 - Mickey's Birthday Party *February 28 - Pluto, Junior *March - Stop That Tank *March 20 - Symphony Hour *April 10 - Donald's Snow Fight *May 1 - Donald Gets Drafted *May 22 - The Army Mascot *June 12 - Donald's Garden *July 3 - The Sleep Walker *July 14 - Four Methods of Flush Riveting *July 21 - Food Will Win the War *July 24 - Donald's Gold Mine *July 30 - Out of the Frying Pan Into the Firing Line *August 14 - T-Bone for Two *September 4 - How to Play Baseball *September 25 - The Vanishing Private *October 9 - The Olympic Champ *October 23 - How to Swim *November 6 - Sky Trooper *November 20 - Pluto at the Zoo *December 4 - How to Fish *December 18 - Bellboy Donald People Births *January 5 - Dany Saval (French actress) *January 8 - Yvette Mimieux (actress) *January 19 - Michael Crawford (actor) *January 21 - Mac Davis (singer, songwriter, and actor) *February 1 - Terry Jones (comedian, screenwriter, actor, director, and author) *March 6 - Lynda Petty (actress) *March 7 - Michael Eisner (former CEO of The Walt Disney Company) *March 25 - **Richard O'Brien (actor and voice actor) **Aretha Franklin (singer and songwriter) *March 27 - Michael York (actor) *May 11 - Terry McGovern (voice actor) *June 10 - Chantal Goya (actress and singer) *June 18 - **Roger Ebert (journalist, film critic, and screenwriter) **Paul McCartney (singer and songwriter) *June 23 - Ralph Grierson (musician and composer) *July 13 - Harrison Ford (actor) *July 24 - Chris Sarandon (actor) *July 27 - Susan Silo (actress and voice actress) *August 7 - Garrison Keillor (author and comedian) *August 28 - Peter Bartlett (actor) *September 11 - Lola Falana (singer, dancer, and actress) *September 18 - Marco Rota (artist) *September 27 - Masaru Ikeda (voice actor) *September 29 - Madeline Kahn (actress) and Ian McShane (actor) *October 20 - **Earl Hindman (actor) **Robert Costanzo (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *October 22 - Annette Funicello (actress) *October 26 - Bob Hoskins (actor) *October 31 - David Ogden Stiers (actor and voice actor) *November 1 - Marcia Wallace (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *November 2 - Stefanie Powers (actress) *November 18 - Susan Sullivan (actress) *November 23 - Susan Anspach (actress) *November 24 - Billy Connolly (actor) *December 30 - Fred Ward (actor and producer) Deaths *March 4 - Albert Hurter (artist) *May 14 - Frank Churchill (composer) Character debuts *August 13 - Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl, The Great Prince of the Forest, Bambi's mother, Thumper's sisters, Miss Bunny, Bluebelle, Faline, Man, Hunter Dogs, Ronno, Ronno's mother, Mrs. Quail *December 16 - Pete Junior Behind the scenes *Carl Barks leaves the Disney studio and begins working as a writer and artist for comic books. 1942